


Eren's undeserved punishment.

by swigglydeswag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Crying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swigglydeswag/pseuds/swigglydeswag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be very rapey if you don't want to read that please don't.<br/>((edit) Just so people know it's not going to be brutal rape, more taking advantage of someone who doesn't know better, even when consent is given there will be manipulation behind it.)</p><p>This is set just after Eren is taken into the Survey corps. He is in his room when Levi visits him, Erens really wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwelcomed visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional chapters will be longer this is more like just seeting the scene.
> 
> Also please leave me any comments you wish, any spelling or grammar corrections are more than welcome, also if I have an awkwardly long sentace please tell me. 
> 
> This is my first time writting a fic so please treat my kindly and go easy on me. I'm pretty much just writting thing I think are hot so any sudgestions are welcome.

The cold of the basement was starting to get to Eren. The thick stone walls and floor radiated the harsh temperature day and night. Eren was so grateful that the survey corps were able to take him in so he knew he couldn’t push his luck with asking to be moved so soon. He had only been there for three days, not to mention Levi let him out during the day, never was he allowed to be outside even at twilight. He could eat with the other soldiers at dinner but he was not allowed to stay up longer than Levi, yet the tension made him feel as though he would rather eat by himself in his cell. Eren pushed his head back from his knee to rest on the stone wall behind his bed. The sitting position he had assumed on bed included his knees up to his chest and his shackled hands near his feet but not quite touching. When Eren found out he was to be restrained while he slept it made him visibly upset but Levi suggested that he would probably be allowed to sleep without them soon enough, not that he deserved to. 

Eren felt as though he wished to be asleep but the task of relaxing enough to actually do so was too cumbersome at that moment. The darkness allowed Eren to so easily let his eyes glaze over slowly as there was nothing to focus on and slip in to a trance similar to sleep, yet not nearly as relieving. It was the jingle to keys at his cells door that snapped him out of this. He couldn’t tell who it was because of the lack of light not allowing him to make out shapes much less faces. “H-hello?” Eren whispered he knew it would be one of the soldiers but having anyone walk into your room unannounced, even one you’ve only had for three days and are not overly fond of, is kind of off putting.

“Is that really how you want to address your superiors you shitty brat?” The razor sharp tone cut through all of Eren’s confidence like a warm knife through butter.

“Corporal Levi! Sorry, I couldn’t see who it was I apologize.” 

“Tch.”

“I-is there something you wanted to talk to me about sir?”

Levi let out a long annoyed sigh. He seemed to be agitated that Eren did not simply understand the nature of his visit. The silence dragged on just too long to make Eren feel very uncomfortable, he was confused as to why Levi was even here in the first place. The reason for the prolonged silence it seemed was that Levi was lighting a small lamp. The seemingly abundant amount of light quickly spread through the room, however in natural lighting or even outside at night the lamp would most likely look dim. The light hit the face of Eren’s superior and made him feel nervous to have him in such close proximity when he is so restrained. It made Eren pull his legs just ever so slightly closer to his body causing Levi to smirk. 

“So guess why I am here brat?”

“Ah, to tell me something?” Eren felt a little confused and a lot terrified that he may have done something wrong throughout the day with out remembering, or knowing. 

“Heh, close in a way but I’m going to have to say try again.” No change of tone or pitch happened whilst Levi spoke; this never failed to terrify Eren.

“Did I do something wrong.” Eren’s words almost inaudible yet he knew he had to say something and this is all that could come to his mind. 

“I won’t say you’ve done something wrong but you might view what I am about to do as a punishment.” With this comment a small spark in Levi’s eye appeared and disappeared in a second.

Eren’s heart started to race a mile a minute. Was it going to hurt? Was this going to be a repetition of the court room again? So many unknowns sped through Eren’s mind he was so scared of what Levi was going to do. Levi lets out a chuckle after assessing Eren’s current facial expression. This did not assure Eren in anyway. As Levi makes his slow steps forward until he is close enough to touch Eren in the centre of the bed, the sound of boot to stone pounds into Eren's mind.

“A-ah Corporal” trying to think how to phrase his words he realizes that he can’t, his nerves won’t allow it. All that comes out is an uncertain and quiet whimper. Levi however still picked up the noise and a smirk crawls across his face before the corners of his mouth retreat back to their seemingly natural downturned position. Levi raises one of his knees before lowering it on to the side of the bed. 

“Are you Afraid of me Eren?” Cold eyes boring into Eren’s own miniature turquoise ponds. Eren is unsure of what the correct answer to this query is he takes a few moments to gather his thoughts before carefully answering. 

“I respect you Sir.”

“That’s not what I fucking asked you piece of shit. Again, do I scare you?” He certainly did and Eren quickly took in air to reply again eyes wide in panic. This breath how ever did not get to serve its purpose as Levi pulls Eren’s legs from his vertical fetal position to straight across the bed. With this movement it dispels all of the air Eren was saving for words into a short startled yelp. Levi, quite satisfied with this reaction once again stares the young soldier down. Levi then took his other leg off the ground and gently positions it to the side of Eren’s leg as he moved his other to in-between Eren’s knees. From there he reached his arm down to Eren’s chest to hold him in place in case he struggled, but truthfully for Levi, it was more of a power thing. 

“Caught on yet?" 

Eren had not.


	2. irritated by innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren just doesn't get what Levi intends on doing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this took so long to write because i ended up going to a party and an awards evening for my school because I won some shit. I also started playing dmmd and cleared 3 of the routes so that's probably why it actually took me so long to write this. 
> 
> Again any spelling or grammar mistakes please comment as well as overly long sentances. 
> 
> Or just leave feedback! I love reading it. 
> 
> Any thing you want in the next chapter? Tell me I might be able to include it.

The position of dominance Levi had taken over Eren made him feel more than mildly embarrassed and anxious. At this point Eren was more than sure he was about to get the shit beaten out of him. Eren didn’t even know why he was about to be punished by this scarily powerful short man. Eren made eye contact with his superior by accident, by not knowing were to look, he found himself looking where he didn’t want to see the most. The look that Levi had encased in his glare caused poor Eren to quickly screw his eyes shut, clench his jaw and hold his breath, bracing for the blow he knew was to come. 

“What’s with that retarded expression brat?”

“A-aren’t you gonna hit me?” Eren was cautious, as though if he said these words, they may come true.

“Not if you behave you little shit.” In what way was Eren supposed to behave? He didn’t understand but oh god how he was going to behave perfectly. 

“Heh, I guess I’ll get to the ‘tell you something’ bit of this visit.” Levi, almost happily, announced after seeing that Eren was going to comply.

“I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

“Huh?” Eren did not even know what this meant. Did it mean he was going to get hit? Did Levi actually mean fuck him up? Oh no oh no oh no, I am going to get beaten. Eren couldn’t help these thoughts from coming into his head, although he knew that it would not make the actual pain when it hit him any softer. 

“Do you even know what I mean by that?”

Eren did not.

“It means you’re going to hit me right?” 

Levi found this hilarious, what was this brat 15? He didn’t know what fucking meant? This is great Levi thought to himself a grin making its way across his face, Eren was 100% convinced it made his eyes at least 7 times more intimidating. Life in the training barracks during puberty must have somehow left Eren devoid of this nature of information. Levi simply had to press further. 

“Do you know what sex is Yeager?” Eren vaguely remembers being told about it during his training, it was how humans and animals made babies if he remembers correctly. They had to learn it because they were also informed that titans had no means to do this. Eren nodded. 

“Well, that’s what we’re about to have brat.” What was Levi thinking Eren voiced in his head. Eren was nearly certain they said it took a man and a woman to have sex. How could Levi make a mistake like this? Oh, Eren thought, Levi must have of though he was a she. Eren was a unisex name after all, he was still a bit rattled at the confusion, he thought he looked quite masculine, maybe Armin could be mistaken but not him. 

“Corporal, I’m not a girl, I’m a guy!” Eren nearly laughed at the relief found after saying this, with this he will be left to attempt to sleep after Levi see’s his obvious mistake. 

Is this brat fucking serious.

Levi’s eyebrows seeme to crease more than usual as this thought was front and foremost in his mind. As Levi was marveling in how retarded one adolescence can be, Eren is regaining his anxious feelings as Levi refuses to shift an inch whilst he still had his hand pushing Eren down. Perhaps Levi was in shock that I wasn’t a woman? The only conclusion Eren could come to was that, should he try to console him, tell him it was an honest mistake and he doesn’t care? The look in Levi’s eyes told him no, that’s not the best idea. 

As Levi recovers from his brutal reminder of how idiotic a single person can be, he decides he can still make the very most of this situation. If Eren didn’t know the first thing about sex, then Levi can simply teach him. However Levi intends to get just as much satisfaction as he intended on taking when he assumed Eren knew what he was after. Deciding to start with the basics Levi started his makeshift lesson. 

“Ever touch yourself Yeager?”

Eren was confused by the question; of course he had touched himself. It would be pretty hard to never touch yourself, thought Eren. Eren was also taken back by the sudden change of topic; Eren lifted an eyebrow as he answered. 

“Yes sir, I have.” Levi found it pretty fucking obvious that Eren did not take this question in way I was meant to be.

“I mean has your little dick ever got hard and you touched it?”

Eren blushed as he remembered the day back during his training. When Eren had awoken he had discovered that his penis had taken a different shape and size. He was on the verge of tears when Reiner found him. 

“Yo Eren, man are you crying? What’s wrong?” As Eren tried to suck back his tears as Reiner looks him up and down to find the source of his problem. When Reiner found it he couldn’t help but tease him just a little. 

“Oh no Eren you better hide that before you get found out!” The tears that had welled escaped from Eren as Reiner confirmed that this was something to be ashamed of. 

“Am I going to be in trouble?” Reiner gives a hearty chuckle and slaps Eren’s back. 

“Of course you will be, make sure no one else sees or else they may have you doing more than running laps, they may even cut it off.” The blood drains from Eren’s face and other areas as Reiner heeds him this warning. From that point on Eren dealt with his erections by using sheer will power to wish them away terrified he would loose his member. 

“…No sir.” Eren replied after remembering that exchange that scared him from ever venturing down there. Levi had come to the wondrous conclusion that not only did he have himself a virgin to play with, he was completely untainted. As lust filled the older man’s eyes he trailed his hand down from Eren’s chest to just above the waist band of Eren’s pajamas.

“As your legal guardian I take it upon myself to teach you what it is you need to know in regards to this topic. You better be grateful you shit.” Eren was shocked that Levi was taking the time to teach him anything in his spare time, he felt kind of flattered, getting over his previous embarrassment of being mistaken for a girl and remembering his first boner. 

“What do you say Eren?” although it was a question Eren saw no trace of it in Levi’s gaze, it was a statement with only one response. 

“Yes, thank you sir.” Levi chuckled, once again Eren was not comforted by this.

“It’s best to learn through experience I believe.” Levi mocks as his hand wormed into the front of Eren’s pants to grab his flaccid cock. Eren blushed so hard it looked like his face had been left out in to sun all day and was burnt beyond repair. Levi is touching me there, Eren couldn’t help but think before he came to a sudden panic and announced with far too much confidence.

“Corporal, stop it’s dirty, t-that’s where I pee from.”

“You think I don’t fucking know where you piss from brat? Do you think I am fucking mentally challenged?” Eek is all the Eren could form from Levi’s sudden out burst. No fucking brat is this innocent Levi thought to himself as he continued to grope the youth’s dick. Eren was confused as to why he got yelled at after he got over the initial shock of being scolded. Didn’t Levi like things to be clean? Eren was only trying to be mindful of him. An electric shock jolted through Eren’s hips as the jerked up as he felt a strong reaction to Levi’s touch. Eren felt him self harden at an alarming rate and panic rocked him to his core. What about what Reiner said, was Levi going to cut it off after he see’s his reaction? 

“Finally feeling it punk?” Levi taunted while starting to play with the head of Eren’s cock, still covered in skin. 

“Please sir don’t” Eren groaned as his voice took on a different tone from the treatment he was receiving. 

“Where the fuck do you think you get off trying to give me orders?” Levi was genuinely angered, if Eren was all ready pulling out the no card this early in the piece he hated to think of how he would retort later on. 

“B-but sir I don’t want to get it cut off” Eren was now pleading as Levi’s thumb was slowly making circles of the tip of his stiffened head while his hand gripped nearly too tightly around the length. Levi squints down at the adolescence, slightly off put by his response. 

“Cut it off?”

“Reiner, Reiner said that if people see it or heard I touched it while it’s like this they will cut it off…” Eren timidly answered while stuttering from the continuous movement of Levi’s thumb making the small rotations never varying in size to tease the boy more than pleasure. Levi was moderately shocked that Eren actually believed this. He didn't know who this Reiner guy is but he had presented him with a good opportunity. Fear is a great motivator so Levi isn’t about to pass this up. 

“This Reiner must be well informed. But hey listen to this; if you behave I’ll let you keep it. In return you must do everything I ask you to not only tonight but for as long as I want you to, and you can’t tell anyone else or they might cut it off.” Levi offered this to Eren with a voice that almost sounded comforting or kind. Eren nodded furiously in response not believing how good these conditions were, getting to keep his body in one peace. A smirk crawled across Levi’s face as he spoke his first command. 

“Okay, I am going to ask you to not fucking speak a word for a bit; if you do there will be consequences.” Levi stares at Eren until the blushing boy nods. Levi finally stops his slow circle and starts to tug at Eren’s foreskin gently as it occurs to him he probably hasn’t pulled it back before. He continues his light tugging until Eren lets out a small moan through closed lips. From here Levi slowly pumps up and down on the member making it slightly stiffer than from the previous repetitive movements. It may be a bit dry Levi though pretty considerately and he called to Eren. 

“Suck on these for a sec.” Eren opened his mouth wearily to allow Levi’s fingers to enter but immediately cringed at the feeling of the foreign objects in his mouth more specifically, under his tongue. This is how he would get the most salvia the fastest; He was more interested in getting the orientation over with so get to the good part than showing Eren’s mouth a nice time. Happy with the amount of slick fluid on his fingers Levi changed his caressing hand back to his dominate to pump the young man’s formally untouched shaft. The now wet skin on skin sensation far smoother than before. Hearing what sounded like a small wounded animal Levi looked up to Eren’s face. The boy’s eyes like a doe that just spotted a hunter and his lips in a tight line from both the top and bottom being pulled into his mouth and bit down on to stop any sounds from escaping. Not really doing the job as the vibrations made their way out regardless. 

The brat sure takes what I say seriously Levi thought to himself as he continued his actions slowly increasing his speed. The moans suddenly sound more stifled and metallic clinking filled the room. Levi’s eyes journey up to see where Eren had been previously clawing on the bed sheets. Following the he sees both hands firmly clasped against Eren’s already locked mouth, chains puller hard against his wrists and they are not supposed to allow so much movement. Eren however does not even notice the red stating to come forth from the metal’s edges biting into his skin. The pleasure Eren was feeling for the first time was enough to completely stifle the pain. Levi however didn't want the little shit to get damaged, seeming as he is in his care. 

“Get your grubby hands away from your mouth brat,” Levi commanded. Eren, not about to misbehave did so immediately removing his hands and they retreat back to the creases he had made previously. Without the additional restraints how ever a moan slips through his lips to grace the otherwise silent air. Upon hearing his own voice Eren panics not only by the fact he was told not to make noise but also by the sound of it, drenched in desire. Levi didn't mind the sound of it as he meticulously worked the aroused boy. It didn't take long for Eren to feel something build up inside of him. He didn’t know what it was but his senses were starting to fade and he was getting kind of scared. 

“C-corporal?” Eren tested to see if he was allowed to talk yet. Levi let out a long irritated breath.

“What?” Levi irritated that Eren spoke but knew the kid wasn't brave enough to do so unless it was important. 

“It feels- um. I can feel some thing and I think it’s gonna come out.” Eren was almost babbling panicked and scared.

“It’s fine brat let it come out.” Eren was distraught, the feeling was too intense and his vision was starting to get black spots all over.

“No sir please I fink –hic- I think I’m gonna pee –hic- pwease.” Eren was crying, actually it was closer to sobbing as few tears fell. The kid was so confused as to what was happening.

“Eren, this is an order. Let it out.” Levi commanded as he looked up to Eren’s face scrunched up with a small amount of tears making their way down his cheeks. He felt a spasm under his grip and he gently pumped the substance from Eren as he cried like a puppy, arched his back and legs trembled. How freaking adorable thought Levi eager to get onto the next part of the lesson. Not unhappy with himself having just caused Eren’s first orgasm. 

“Oh fuck no.” the Superior slurred as he realized Eren had fell asleep, or more accurately passed out. 

“Brat, get up.” Levi shook Eren pretty aggressively. He didn’t even stir.  
Ah well Levi thought to himself, I’ll leave it till morning to teach him a lesson. Levi was the only one with a key to his cell and he had already told the other soldiers, including Hanji. He would simple get there an hour or two earlier to insure a productive lesson. But for now he let the boy sleep, covering his body and leaving the room with his lamp. 

“You better be prepared for it brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still laughing at Reiner, imagine him telling Bertl what he said later on and Bertl just freaking out and asking him why he did it.


	3. He wasn't prepared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move a little too quickly for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what your thinking, "what she actually updated I thought she gave up because she is a loser who can't commit." Close. I just couldn't write for some reason, hopefully I will be able to update more often now. Again any mistakes please comment.

Levi lit the torches on the walls out side of Eren’s cell before he entered, it wasn’t as bright as a room with windows would be in daylight but it did the job. It was two hours and thirty minutes until Levi would have normally come down to the basement to wake Eren up to go about the daily activities. Levi was certain that he would still get Eren out of that cell and about the regular routine on time regardless however. The corporal looked down upon the sleeping subordinate, taking in the unnatural position he had curled into because of his restraints. It looked like he was attempting to pull his body into the fetal position. However from his arms being pulled to the side it looked more like he had just pulled his legs upwards to his somewhat twisted body. Levi decided that was enough looking. 

“Eren. Wake up.” Levi’s low baritone resonated strongly in the stone room causing a stir from Eren. Seconds later Eren’s eyelids began to flutter. He pulled him self up wards with his eyelids still attempting to open themselves. Eren felt as though it was too early for him to be awake, his body clock feeling as though it was still early morning. Eren quickly put it up to the actions last night tiring him out. He tried to awaken himself to the best of his ability but he remained groggy. Staring hazy eyed towards his lap.

“Eren.” The voice of his corporal had then dropped to an icy tone, not dissimilar to that of which he used the previous night. This helped in pulling Eren into a more conscious state, but also made him remember what exactly had happened last night. Blood started to pool heavily in his cheeks. He remembered the act that he knew might cause him to have an amputation and the deal Levi had struck with him. ‘if you behave I’ll let you keep it’ Eren was confident that Levi would stick to his words. Now completely awake Eren was able to reply. 

“Good morning Corporal.” This was the greeting Eren gave every morning; he was tempted to go with a ‘Yes corporal.’ as Levi’s voice sounded as if it was more of a command than simply a prompt to wake him. As Levi’s eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly more Eren became sure he would have been better off with the ‘Yes corporal.’ Mildly disappointed in himself for guessing the wrong greeting, Eren sluggishly raised his arms as he did every day to let Levi undo his shackles. 

“Not today punk.” The short man announced, Eren lowered his arms in accordance. The teen was moderately confused but after what had happened the previous night he wasn’t too surprised that it was not the regular routine Levi wanted him to take. But having his hands tied up restricted him movements and made him feel vulnerable in a way. As soon as Eren had lowered his arms Levi maneuvered himself so his body was on the bed between Eren legs. 

“Prepare yourself mentally and think before you speak. If you think it might annoy me, it more than probably will.” Then before Eren had a chance to respond his thin blanket was ripped from atop of him and his pants along with his undergarments came off just as quickly. Eren was just about to cry out asking what Levi was doing when he remembered his instructions. Instead the boy furrowed his eyebrows and sucked his lips into his mouth to physically stop himself from talking. 

“Haha, retard.” Eren was confused as to why he had just heard the Corporal laugh in a seemingly genuine way before his attention was adverted suddenly. Levi more amused than phased by the comical facial expression Eren presented was able to quickly bring his hand to Eren’s front and slide in down to his limp dick. A small gasp from Eren did not even slightly deter Levi from his task. Levi’s long spidery finger gently caressed Eren’s flaccid cock, earning a small twitch. Upon closer inspection Eren decided Levi’s fingers weren’t that long at all, they only seemed it from the rest of his body underwhelming size. This however only momentarily distracted the boy as his full attention was then brought to the sensations Levi was bestowing upon him. A small moan was able to make it’s way out of Eren’s thin line that was his mouth. The moan encouraged Levi to begin pumping as the teen’s eager body had already grown hard. 

“Feeling it brat?” Eren was still in his right mind enough to know this was not really a question and stayed silent. Soon Levis fingers wandered up Eren’s mouth again. Eren hesitated to open as he did not overly like the older man’s digits in his mouth yet he did enjoy the sensation he got after Levi used his then moistened fingers on him. But before Eren was able to pry open his mouth from their thin line from just the physical prompt Levi said it as a command. 

“Open.” Eren did immediately as he heard the words not wanting to be punished for any form of insubordination. As he opened his mouth just before the fingers intruded his mouth he could feel the small indents his teeth had left on the inside of his mouth from keeping them so tightly shut whilst biting them. The fingers were swift in quickly gathering enough saliva before making their way back down. Levi however continued to stroke the boy with his some what dry hand as his now wet one ventured further down the boy’s body. Levi’s finger snaked around to the boy’s rear causing him to lift his hips slightly f to try to get away from the cold wetness. Levi was expecting more of a struggle when he brought his hand to the teen’s rump seeming how much he had struggled before hand. It was probably because he did not know what was to happen next Levi decided.

“Take deep breaths.” Eren took the order immediately; he didn’t know it was really more of advice said for his sake. The corporal slowly nudged in his index finger to the very entrance of the puckered mouth of Eren’s rear. A confused and quiet whine came from Eren’s lips; Levi could tell that Eren was till attempting to follow his orders. Good he thought. As soon as he saw Eren’s chest rise again taking another deep breath, not sure of how long to follow the order for, Levi pushed his digit through the tight ring. As soon as it happened he felt Eren completely freeze, his body went rigid and his lungs breathed neither in nor out. After a few seconds past Levi decided it would be best to just keep going. As Levi inserted his finger further into Eren, to just the second joint, that is when Eren flipped. 

“Corporal, please, please stop, stop, stop, sto-stop, s-s-stop.” Eren’s pleads had begun with a screeching yelp but died to a trembling stutter in hardly anytime. His begging worked however as Levi paused his movements to look up to inspect Eren’s face. His eyes had tears forming and eyebrows tight together, it was obviously trying to hold back from completely breaking into a crying fit. Levi let out a sigh as he removed his digit from Eren’s too tight ass. As much as Levi wanted with his full existence to see the boy cowering and pathetic below him, he did not want him to break so early. If he was to act like this just from a single finger to Levi it would be no fun. He resided himself to the fact that he would have to unfortunately go slower, with Eren’s body still quivering, much slower Levi dreadingly thought. 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll be back in a while to wake you again, remember, not a word to anyone.” Eren nearly collapsed back into sleep at these words but waited until Levi had left his dungeon to fall back into sleep. 

Annoyance was all that was on Levi’s mind. He started to mentally prepare a check list of things he would need as he got ahead on his work load for the day as he created time for his new errands to be help. He already had to go to the town on official business that day but creating the extra time was still needed. After only an hour he was more than just ahead on his packed schedule, he now had ample time to get what he needed later that day. After an additional 30 minutes he went back down to Eren to wake him properly and start the daily routine before he had to depart. 

“Shitty brat better enjoy what I so kindly buy for him.” Levi smirked to himself on his way down to the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short sorry for that, I will try to make future ones a bit longer.  
> This chapter isn't as funny either :^(


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to find a way to make eren a bit more accessible if ya catch mah drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how quickly I updated! (well, in comparison to the other chapter)  
> I have been sewing and drawing a lot lately so I havn't really had that much time to do this, also school is back so homework and stuff yo.

Levi had left the castle that served as their head quarters with more time to spare than he had imagined. His trusted horse made their trip to the city even shorter putting him even further ahead of time. Levi arrived at the small yet far from modest shop and tethered his horse before he waltzed in. The shop had an elaborate façade compared to the majority of the shops humanity had at their disposal. The inside was nearly a gaudy displaying their wears more extravagantly than needed. Formally, the shop sold body soap. One of the reasons Levi frequented it. Not only did they have more cleaning power than the military issue ones, they also had lovely fragrances. 

Levi seldom spent the ample wage he earned, bar on products that fuel his possibly less than healthy hygienic obsession. The prices of the products here were steep but even when he was living on the streets he occasionally brought a bar. For the general public most could not afford these wears, if one was purchased it would often be as a gift or anniversary present. 

It wasn’t that this shop’s soap selling was a front per se, how ever the owner did dabble in another business. The secondary shop was why Levi was acquainted with the shop’s owner to begin with. When Levi happened to be dealing in slightly less than legal happenings the soap shop “Pleasure” happened to be a provider of some certain goods that were often difficult to find, not they were against the law. They were however the reason of Levis’ visit. 

“Levi, long time no see.” The joyous clerk at the counter spoke while smiling cheerily. The clerk was also the owner, not once had Levi ever seen someone else manning the counter however he knew how many others worked behind the scene. 

“Not that long. I'll take my usual.” Levi found conversing with the man quiet pleasant, well in comparison to most. He had known him for years, before he was known as humanities strongest and not once had the man’s attitude towards him changed. The man started to grab 2 bars of almond scented soap and Levi completed his order. “I’ll also take a training kit, if you still make those.” A small smirk on Levi’s face with a raise of one eyebrow had the shopkeeper chuckle. 

“Of course we do, actually that business is still booming. Why may I ask, you caught a little cutie? It couldn't possibly be for your previous work any more could it?”

“You could say that and of course not, if the courts saw me still messing in that shit then I would be fucking over for it.” The clerk laughed and said he would be back before disappearing into the storeroom at the back of the shop. Levi waited whilst leaning on the front counter, he enjoyed the shop. It smelt sweet and he never had to worry about dust nor grime touching him. Soon enough the man had returned with a medium sized wooden box. He grinned at Levi as he opened the lid. Levi started at the contents before giving a small nod. The clerk was more than satisfied with that response and quickly replaced the lid. 

“I have some where I need to be and I don’t think taking that in with me shall do me good. I’ll pick it up in a few hours if that’s fine. Ah, also, lotion.” 

“That’s fine, what happened to that huge bottle you brought? It shouldn't of gone rancid.” Levi simply raised both his eyebrows in response.

“Oh, good work, I wish I was in the military now. Any preferred scents?”

“The military has nothing to do with it, sorry.” The man chuckled at Levi’s response and Levi paused to think. “How about aniseed or liquorice? If you have it.” 

“Sure thing, it will all be ready when you come to pick it up.” 

Levi’s official business ended quicker than he expected. Everything about that day seemed to be taking less time than normal. Levi picked up his purchases from Pleasure and rather slowly made his way home. He had the time to spare and rather enjoyed thinking how to best use his new items. 

* * * 

It was just about time for lunch when Levi arrived back at the head quarters. All of the troops had a small amount of time to their selves before the preparation of food was started. Levi was quick to locate Yeager, nearly too keen to get things going. 

“Come to my office Yeager, I need to show you something.” Eren quickly stopped what he was doing to run to the man’s side. Eren was often called by the captain since he had been there. It was natural because Levi was his caretaker whilst he was in the hands of the survey corps. He did not give the command a second thought as he walked with the captain to his office. Levi however nearly had trouble keeping his usual calm expression on his face. He slowly pulled open the door to let Eren though, taking in the boys form as he passed him. 

“Stand in front of the desk, don’t bother sitting down.” Levi said rather dully as he closed the door. Eren assumed this would be a quick talk and he could then return to what little was left of his spare time. Upon walking up to the desk he saw a box places centred upon it, obviously put there intentionally. Levi made his way behind Yeager and leaned over slightly to the side so he could share nearly the same view as the boy. With the close proximity Eren’s heart started beating faster. Once remembering what had happened that morning and previous night he suddenly felt anxious to be with Levi alone. 

“Go on, open it.”

“T-the box?” Eren found it hard to talk after the silence and his heartbeat beating away in his ears.

“Yes, the only fucking openable thing on the desk.”  
“Sorry- Yes sir!” Eren jumped at the tone Levi had used, rushing to lift the lid. After removing the lid he started down at the contents before tilting his head.

“Ah, what are these Corporal?” 

“No clue what they are for huh?

“No, I can’t say I do.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he stared hard down at the contents. He felt embarrassed that he didn't know what they were so he tried to rack his brain as to what they could be used for. The majority of them were smallish, around the size or an egg about the same shape too but slightly more triangular. From there they seemed to have a cylindrical part at the base that then attached to a stand. They varied and had been arranged from smallest to largest along with a few other things. They were made out of what looked like dense wood with a varnish or something over top; they were really quite pretty Eren thought to himself. “Are they decorations sir? Eren asked whilst admiring the smoothness of the surfaces.

“No I wouldn’t say that at all, actually they have a lot more of a practical use.” Levi said as he picked up the smallest object in the series, Eren thought of it around the size of a small leghorn egg. “These are going to help us teach you of course.”

“Huh? Really, what, how?” Eren was confused as to how these were going to help him learn anything. 

Levi did not reply as he silently walked behind his desk to pick something up and then return. What he had grabbed was a bottle of something around the same size as the canteens the military issued put made no splashing noises when moved around. 

“Hands on the front of the desk.” The authority in Levi’s voice made Eren follow the order immediately, not even thinking as to why. “Now let me explain as to how these will help you learn.” Levi said in a some what soothing voice but still not dropping the commanding icy tones. Levi continued as he started to remove Yeager’s pants to his knees. “Your little ass is far, far too small; these helpful little plugs will help that, really stretch you out. Isn't that nice?” he felt Eren’s body stiffen at both Levi's words and actions as he moved to spread his rump out to accurately see the orifice in question. “You see Yeager, I paid quite a bit of money for these, all so you don’t feel hardly any pain, now, wasn't that nice of me?” This time his voice leaving Eren feeling like he no choice but to answer

“Yes sir it was, thank you.” Eren tried to stay strong and not let anxiety slip into his voice but he could tell her sounded terrified. The next sound he heard was a small pop and then the strong smell of something he had never experienced before filled the room. In a way it smelt similar to the medicines his father has used before, Eren recalled. The next sound was a wet sound, the sound of the thick, slick liquid making its way from the bottle to the small butt plug. Levi coated it generously and even smeared an amount directly onto Eren’s hole, earning him a small shudder.  
“Breath in deeply.” Eren took the advice but his legs were shaking from the knowledge of what was going to happen, not only at that time but in the future. As Levi pressed the very tip of the inanimate object to Eren’s ass, Eren’s gaze went to the largest stopper in the box, it was intimidatingly large in Eren’s mind, now that he knew its purpose. Eren thought is was pretty much the same size as a goose egg. With the thought of knowing one day that that would enter him the size of the one currently at his rear seemed to grow larger. 

“Calm down brat.” Eren did, but only slightly, his train of thought derailed by Levi’s words. Slowly the tip of the cone made its way into Eren’s body. Levi watched Eren’s shoulders quiver as he breathed out. Before he began to take a breath back in Levi’s eye’s trailed back down the hole it was slowly widening. As the plug inched in millimetre by millimetre slowly eradicating the creases of Eren’s hole and it place creating a perfect smooth circle. 

“Co-Corporal?” 

“Yes Yeager?” Although Levi had responded he did not stop entering the object. 

“Sir, it feels-“ Eren’s breath started to hitch as his breathing became for rapid “-it feels so weird sir. It’s too stretched, I-I don’t think I like this sir.” It felt so different to Eren than Levi's finger, this designed to easily be inserted and was slick with the sweet smelling lube.

“Shh, as long as it's not too painful it's fine, anyway, it’s almost all in, it’s also not about what you like, so bear with it.” Levi was not lying, one small push and the plug was fully inserted. Levi started intently at the now stoppered orifice, he though it look pretty cute. Eren felt weak, although it was now in it felt so foreign. When Levi had finally pushed it all the way in his strong, tight muscles had clenches down onto the small ridge between the plug and the outer circle to keep it in place. Eren’s breaths started to even out slowly as he stays in the same position for a few moments. Soon Levi raised his hand and slapped him on his rump, causing a short yelp from Eren. Then a groan, the small movement had caused the plug to move inside him, the youth found it more than a little uncomfortable. 

“Pull your pants up Yeager; it’s nearly time for lunch.”

“You want me to be the one to take it out?” An icy glare crossed Levi’s face as he stared directly into Eren’s eyes.

“No. Don’t you fucking dare touch it until I say you can. Got that brat?”

“But sir, lunch-“

“Pull your fucking pants up and fucking get your shitty plugged up ass down to lunch. Now.” Eren’s eyes started to fill with tears from his panic. Levi took no notice, coldly gesturing to the pants around Eren’s ankles. There eyes met and Eren silently pleaded, Levi simply raised a brow. Eren bent to pull up his trousers, as he did a stab of what Eren decided was pain went though his body from the intrusion in his ass. It caused him to quiver and a small whine escape his lips. When he had successfully done up his pants after small sounds littering the otherwise silent air after nearly every movement, his eyes gazed to Levi’s face. Eren could of sworn he was smiling. 

“Come on, we need to go, we’ll be late otherwise.” Levi said as he began to walk to the door. After two steps Eren started to follow him, after two steps of his own he stopped again. 

“S-sir.”

“What?” 

“Walking, walking is- I can’t please sir don’t make me go down to lunch.” At this Levi turned around and drank up Eren’s timid trembling form, tears soaking his hot red cheeks. 

“Oh? Am I not your caretaker while you are here? Do I not have to take responsibility for you and your health? Skipping meals is no good brat, you should know that.”

“But-“

“No buts Yeager. I suggest you wipe those tears, unless you want everyone to know what you have been up to, and then I have no control over whether or not they decide to chop off your little dick.” Eren’s face paled but he wiped his tears with his sleeves and tried to return his face to normal, terrified of loosing his manhood. He followed Levi all the way the dining hall; every step causing what Eren had decided was agony, one he had never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made him get aniseed lube because Yeager-mister (jagermeister) and Levi almond soap because he makes me think of mazipan.
> 
> Yes, these are the things I feel I should be explaining.


	5. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say I am sorry for this taking so long, I've been busy with school and constantly tired for weeks. It's long and full of smut though so please forgive me! I'm not completely sure what I want in next chapter so this may take a while for the next chapter to come out. I'm also considering writing an original work for when I get writers block for this one. if I do I will probably link it next time I update this one.  
> Any spelling, grammar, ect mistakes please comment so I can fix them, or just comment to talk to me, I like it when people do!  
> Just realised I haven't spaced the paragraphs, will tonight!  
> woo spaced em

Eren could hardly take sitting but any movement sent the muscles in his tight ring around the object in his back side into spasms. The food hardly had taste as Eren had his full concentration on keeping his face and body devoid of any sign of what was happening. Levi continued to bore his ice glare into Eren as his sat. Petra was the first one to comment on Eren’s condition seeming the boy was pale, shaking and shedding a cold sweat.

“Are you okay Eren? You don’t look too good” Petra was the nicest solider to Eren and he appreciated her concern but wished for her not to ask him anything at that time.

“Mm.” Eren murmured and shallowly nodded, afraid to speak, scared to let on to his situation.

“Answer a lady when she addresses you, bastard.” Oluo shouted as he roughly slapped Eren’s back causing his chest to nearly fall into the remainder of his food. The huge jolt had affected Eren’s intrusion enormously causing him to make a muffled choking noise with the movement. Levi soaked in the reaction just as Eren began forced himself to speak.

“Sorry, I’m fine Petra, don’t worry.” Eren’s voice was breathy with a too long of a pause between words, it caused Petra to worry more so after his condition became more apparent.

“Are you sure? You really seem like you’re under the weather. If it’s alright with you Levi I think he should take the rest of the day off.” Petra with that comment turned to face Levi giving him a worried look. Levi took a long swig from his tea cup before locking eyes with Petra, tilting his head ever so slightly and his eyes trudging along to lay on Eren.

“Well Petra, I think that’s something Eren should decide for himself, if he has to take the rest of the day off or not.” A spark shone in Eren’s eye, does this mean he will let me take the rest of the day off if I say so, thought Eren eagerly. The discomfort in his butt made his decision to speak you certain.

“Well actually sir, if it’s alright, I am feeling a bit below par, c-could I rest for the rest of the day?”

“Ho? So you weren’t feeling well? You really should have said so from the start, I don’t take well to lies Yeager.” Eren was confused, Levi knew what was wrong why was he acting like this? Levi’s gaze was icy as he addressed Eren.

“Sorry sir.”

“It’s fine I guess if you really are feeling unwell it’s better to just get you back to full health.” Eren’s eyes brightened at Levi’s works as he shuffled forward on his chair slightly in excitement of been able to leave. The movements however drained the light in an instant and caused a low whine. “I guess I will have to take the day off too, if you’re in poor health I can’t have you down in the dungeon and I sure as hell can’t have you running around by yourself.” Eren was relieved he was going to be able to leave the eyes of his comrades but being with Levi again made his heart sink with fear.

“Thank you sir, would you mind if we left now I really don’t feel too well.” Eren’s head had lowered and he was looked up to Levi through his fringe, pleading with his eyes to let him leave the hall.

“Of course, wouldn’t want you getting the others sick if it is contagious, that would be a pain in the ass for everyone. Come on, we can go to my study and I can get some paper work done while you rest so it won’t be a complete waste of half a day.” Levi began to rise from his chair, Eren took this as his cue to follow

“Y-yes… sir.” Turned out for poor young Eren, standing up was a difficult task. He could feel muscles twitching that he wasn’t even sure he was in charge of anymore.

“Come on brat, hurry up.” Levi commanded with a short glance over his shoulder to steal a look at Eren’s expression, pained and worried, lovely, Levi thought to himself. The walk back to Levi’s office seemed even longer than the walk there to Eren. His Feet dragged as he tried his best to make as little an impact and the intrusion between his cheeks as possible. It equated in a strange looking waddle.

They reached the office and Levi open the door and held it open for Eren to pass through it. As the boy passed Levi started intently on his rather plump ass. Eren met the centre of the room and turned his head around to glace at Levi, wondering what he should be doing. Levi stared back at Eren, observing the awkward pose the boy had taken, not unlike that of a young child who needed to pee. Levi walked up to him slowly, Eren turned to face forward when Levi had covered half the distance, scared to look at him. Levi came to Eren’s side as he then scooped one asscheek in his hand. Eren let out a small cry as his face screwed up and his bit his lip from the disturbance to the plug.

“So Yeager tell me, how does it feel?” Levi mocked into Eren’s ear causing the boy the both blush and whine as he again groped his ass firmly.

“I don’t like the way it feels corporal.” Eren turned his face to look at Levi, hoping to see a bit of compassion or empathy on his face, instead meeting the same solemn, bored expression as usual.

“Is that so, would you like for me to take it out brat?” Eren wasn’t sure how to answer, sure, he wanted it gone, but he no longer knew how to correctly respond to Levi.

“Yes sir I do.” Eren was worried about whether he had the right choice with his response before he was met with a smirking face of his superior.

“Then why don’t you try begging me?” Eren did not like pleading, his entire life he tried to avoid it but he was desperate. He clenched his fists and responded.

“Please take this out corporal, I, I beg you.”

“Hm, no. Try again. You can put more into it than that Yeager.” With a slightly more firm grope this time he added. “Why don’t you try getting on your knees?” Eren was not happy with the suggestion but if it meant the removal of the intrusion, he would do it. With a groan he fell to his knees, the new position quickly worsening his discomfort. The feeling of having something both inside and out of him was quickly eroding at Eren’s mental state, forcing him to become more desperate.

“Please si-“ Eren was cut short but a kick to back causing him to fumble and lay sprawled on the ground, the shock and the buttplug’s movements, or rather his movements around it, caused him to tear up.

“Facing me you piece of shit. You don’t even fucking know how to beg, how pathetic for scum like you.” The harshness of Levi’s words made a few of the tears spill forward but Eren quickly whipped them and he turned and pulled his body up the face Levi.

“Please sir, take it out, I beg of you sir.” Eren looked up at Levi’s looming figure. He was scared but he knew running was the last thing he could do. Levi looked down on the boy as he decided what it was he wanted the boy to do exactly

“Lick my boot.”

“What?”

A swift kick to the face was delivered, not harder than a regular slap but it caused Eren both pain and panic.

“Don’t make it a habit for me to repeat myself Yeager. I’ll have to punish you if you do.” Eren was confused, weren't these supposed to be lessons for him? He lowered himself down further to the floor. Small grunts escaping him as his could feel the solid object firmly planted in his ass. He pushed his tongue out shyly from his mouth and gently pressed on the boot before it returned back into his mouth. His cheeks reddened with shame as he looked upwards to Levi hoping to be told he may now take it out. He felt like crying.

“Not a bad look for you. Now beg harder.” He did start crying, why was this not enough to satisfy him? Why must he humiliate him Eren thought to himself as he began to speak.

“Please sir, take it out, please, please ,please.” His voice hiccupped slightly with his sobbing and Levi only egged him on.

“More.”

“I beg you. I beg you. Please Sir, I don’t like it, please.” Eren’s eyes where fully pouring out tears by now as his sobs racking his body caused the muscles on the plug to contort and make him cry harder.

“Stop crying like a little brat and wipe your face.” It took him awhile but Eren final was able to stop crying and clean his face up slightly with his sleeves. Levi looked down to the boy, so fragile, so scarred, like a small animal that didn’t quite understand what was happening. He want to push him further, so much further.

“There’s a good boy now, we don’t need all those water works, pretty unnecessary if you ask me.” Eren was still kneeling on the ground and he looked up to Levi and gave a small nod, the under of his eyes still red and puffy. “Now, how about you show me with actions how much you want me to take that tiny little stretcher out?”

“How, sir” Eren wasn’t quite sure what Levi meant, nor how to answer but now new ‘what’ would not be the correct one.

“Well, to start with I can’t take it out with you pants on. Take them off.” Levi’s voice was chilling, the kind Eren knew it wasn’t an option to not obey. Eren reluctantly took his pants off and folded them beside him along with his boots.

“Your underpants too you brat. I didn’t expect you to need me to spell every single thing out to you. Unless you don’t really want me to take it out?”

“N-NO, ah sir, of course I do I’m sorry.” Eren was frantic as he quickly removed his underwear, scared he would lose his chance to get it removed, it had already been in for over an hour. Levi looked down on the half-naked Eren at his feet.

“There now isn’t that better?” It was not but Eren knew it was a rhetorical question and just stayed on the ground not talking. Levi seemed almost disappointed at the lack of response. “Get on all fours and face the desk.” Eren did so shakily trying not to disturb the contents in the ass. “What a splendid view.” Eren blushed as Levi commented on his exposed rear, embarrassed from someone seeing him like that. The position although made the plug sit less firmly without his cheeks pressing it into place however also made its shape and size more apparent. “Lift your ass up more brat.” To do so Eren also had to lower his head to the floor more, he was rather stunned it how clean it was. It was a small comfort but it still did him a bit of good. That small reprieve from his situation did not last long however as Levi gave the base of the plug a solid flick causing Eren’s entire body to tense and a small squeal to escape his throat. From there Levi brought his forefinger to the centre of the circular stopper and push against it.

“AH, sir?” Eren exclaimed uncomfortable from his position and stimulation.

“Yes, what?” Levi had begun to push the plug in small rotations causing Eren to wiggle and tremble with the movements.

“W-weren't you going to t-take it out?”

“Don’t believe I ever said I was going to.” Eren knew he was right, he didn’t agree to. It still made him feel a small amount of betrayal after he so strongly implied it. He could again feel the tears welling up in his eyes and a small puddle started to form below him, his ever so quiet sobs mixed with his moans of discomfort so Levi wasn’t even aware he was crying, too preoccupied with toying with boys ass. Levi’s hand after a few minutes of playing with the plug glided around to Eren’s front, sensually touching and massaging his man hood. For the first time that afternoon Eren let out a moan of pleasure as his shaft stiffened, his tears gradually stopping. Once the boy was rock hard Levi left one hand there and brought the other back to the plug, beginning to gently tug and push at it, still lubricated from the copious amounts of rather high quality lube applied earlier.

“There there, not so bad is it now brat?” Levi was right, Eren didn’t mind it as much anymore, nearly coming close to enjoying the toying at his backside. Answering was not something he was able to do, nor wanted to regardless of it feeling half way to all right, responding with a tense of his shoulders and shaky whine.

“I asked a question.” Eren was sure it was a rhetorical question, one he did not have to answer, existing purely to tease him. Eren opened his mouth to speak and Levi began to pimp him harder, his movements behind him becoming more complex. He tried to push out words but they would not form, he wasn’t even sure what it was he was trying to say, only small “oh”’s and “ah”s escaping his lips. Levi was getting fed up with his mute toy as it finally got a coherent word out of his mouth.

“Co-Corporal-“

“Too little too late brat.” Levi’s voice announced with a distinct lack of emotion as he pull the plug out just slightly, to the largest diameter of the object.

“AHHHHHG, CORPORAL PLEASE STOP, -hic- it felt good, it felt good it felt good itfeltgood. Please it hurts stop, stop pleeeaAASE AHHHH” Eren continues to scream, cry and whimper for a few minutes. Levi watched instantly as the tears streamed down his face, his eyes every few moments flicking back to the plug to make sure it was not falling out and stayed at the widest possible part. Levi knew full well a toy of this size would not physically harm the boy in anyway, it would just hurt a bit so he felt little to no guilt in the action. He no longer wanted to just teach Eren, he wanted to train him completely to obedience. He waited for the yells and screams to go completely to cries and sobs, he body shaking with every breath. Several more minutes passed before Eren reached this state to which Levi bent down to address the boy and comfort him.

“If you ask kindly, I’ll take it out now.” Levi’s voice was soothing and calm, one Eren had never heard him use which made his head snap up to look at him though tear flooded eyes. The boy searched the Corporal’s eyes for anything that would indicate he was being deceived, when he found nothing he opened his mouth to speak.

“…Please, could you take that thing out, Corporal Levi Sir?” Levi was more than satisfied with the pleading tone Eren had used and smiled down at the boy, however it was not a smile Eren could find any comfort in.

“Of course I can.” He reached his hand out and slowly pulled the implement from the youth’s somehow still tight ass. The boy let a shaky sigh out during the extraction and his body slumped substantially once it was out but did not stop trembling. Levi walked swiftly and gracefully to the couch before looking down on Eren’s small, quivering and exhausted figure, breaths still laboured.

“Come here brat.” The ordering tone back in his voice. Eren looked across the room to him, he knew this was not an order he could not follow, he did not want to try his chances with not following an order immediately again. He sluggishly reached his arm to the pile of his clothes to cover his lower half.

“Don’t worry about the clothes Yeager, come, now.” Eren didn't want to leave half his body exposed but decided to bear with it over getting punished. He began to lift himself of the floor wobbling legs before falling straight back down. Eren was wide eyed and out of breath, he knew he had been through physical training just weeks ago and had been able to do the same amount of work the very next day without worry. He furrowed he eyebrows as he tried again, met with the same result, he knees gave out the second he tried, legs weak and he rear throbbing so much he could distinctly feel his pulse, he didn’t want to imagine how swollen it must have been. Eren, not wanted to face Levi’s wrath again started to panic, attempting for the third time to raise himself from the floor, this time getting slightly further than the previous attempt before falling. Levi looked on thinking of how docile the boy looked, like a young fawn trying to take its first steps. He could hardly imagine the boy killing the men as a child, turning into a titan or even getting through the military training. Looking at the boy in the state he was him made Levi fill with lust as he felt the domination he had over him.

“If you can’t walk, crawl.” The command was simple and in a way more advice. Eren took it somewhat quickly, knowing he now knew how to reach his destination and avoid punishment. He reached the couch soon enough his bodies condition however suffering further from the trip.

“Come on up.” Levi’s voice was light yet still commanding as the tapped the space directly next to him. Eren looked at the spot then back to Levi, worry filling his eyes.

“I’m dirty.”

“Excuse me? I don’t believe I asked for talk back, now get up here. Even if you were dirty, everything that is on your body right now is there from my doing and I have the judgement to say if you are too soiled to be on my couch.” Eren could feel small droplets of the lube slipping out from his small puckered swollen hole, he was apprehensive to get on the couch, feeling he would much prefer going and having a shower. He crawled up slowly, wincing a few times as his movements agitated his backside. Levi soaked these sound up and he watched the boy climb up, having to use the couch constantly for support. Levi noticed the Eren was still hard while he assumed the space on the couch slightly further form himself as he would have liked.

“Still sporting wood Yeager?” Eren flinched and turned to Levi after he addressed him. Confusion hit his face as he realised he could not make heads or tails of the man’s words, he had no wood on him. Levi gave a short chuckle before he pointed to the boy’s groin, obviously forgotten by the owner. Eren’s eyes followed the finger’s line to his crotch, his face lightly up red after seeing it, his hands moving to cover it nearly as fast. Not fast enough however as Levi’s hands move faster to grab both the boys wrists, move them to be secured by the one hand, without too much struggle from the boy as he moved his other hand down to the boy’s source of embarrassment.

“I can see you've had a hard time with today brat, so I am going to be nice. I’m going to get you off real quick and even let you sleep on this couch until dinner. Isn’t that nice of me?” Eren replied with quick and aggressive nods of his head. “Use your words you shit.”

“Yes Corporal, it’s very nice. I-I’d really appreciate the sleep.”

“Good, because I can’t guarantee the amount you’ll be getting tonight.” Eren was about to question him before Levi started stroking him fast and hard, knowing the boy was already close to orgasm from how hard we had worked him before. Eren’s breaths became heavy fast and in what Levi believed to be under a minutes, he was done.

“Go to sleep brat.” Eren couldn't manage more than a barely noticeable nod before slipping into unconsciousness. Levi found it satisfying to see the boy with so much aggression and pride so domesticated and spent on his couch from his actions. He quickly cleaned the boy’s nether regions, dressed him in his pants and covered him with a light blanket before he got to doing some paper work. Satisfaction making the work far less tedious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Eren out of breath whimpering on the ground unable to stand though.


	6. Flaw and a floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated after so long I am so sorry but I just couldn't be bothered witting.  
> Also thank you all for the views, kudos, books marks and all that they make me feel very happy and appreciated!  
> Please leave feedback in the comments or just say something, I love hearing form people. If you find a mistake please tell me too because I am a terrible proof reader.

“Wake up Yeager” Eren tried to pull himself out of sleep, he felt exhausted; only the edge of aggression in Levi’s voice caused him to actually find the substance to grab to claw out of sleep. 

“Mmm, corporal?” Eren was awake but groggy, not making sense of his surroundings, why was his in Levi’s office again? He nearly slipped back into sleep, the couch was far, far more comfortable than his own bed. 

“Get up.” A nudge with his knee as he pulled the thin blanket off the boy’s body. Levi never intended on being ‘kind’ to those he choose to train in this way, but he made sure to not be too cruel, having them resent you ended up more complicated. Although they are far more fun to play with when they hate you, they tend to tell the higher ups on you, a man can only get away with so much. 

“Ah- Sorry sir!” Eren scuttled up off the couch and stood at attention. 

“You move pretty fucking swiftly for someone who had a butt plug in their arse all afternoon.” Eren thought about this as he did a mental examination of his body.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore so I guess I am fine, sir.”

“At all?” Levi hadn’t done things like this to himself, mostly on principal, but he had done it more than once to others, they generally complained after of distress from the acts. It angered him to think he was too lenient with them and they were lying. 

“Yeah, it all feels, um, normal.” 

“Oh.” Levi looked the boy up and down before deciding on his next course of action. “Well I wouldn’t want to sabotage the progress so far so lean over the back of the couch for a moment.” Eren did so immediately only feeling the embarrassment of his nakedness after he had already lent over. “Now, I was going to let you have a rest during dinner as well but as things are going I suppose you’ll be fine.” 

“A-are you going to be putting one of those things in again?” Levi could see the cushion of the couch gain wrinkles as Eren must had been grasping at them. 

“Yes, I am.” Levi walked over to the box containing the plugs and took the second smallest from it. “I think you’re such an excelling student that we should move up already, don’t you?” He began the short walk over towards Eren, he could see the boy mouthing ‘um’s and ‘ah’s he was probably too scared to actually voice. He arrived behind Eren, his youthful skin pulled smooth across his well-formed muscled body, which was bent in a very tantalizing way. “Well, don’t you agree?” Levi placed him free hand on the top of Eren’s hip, met with a flinch. 

“I-if you think so sir.” 

“I asked for your opinion, brat.” 

“Is it, is it the same size?”

“Bigger.” 

A pause, Levi rubbed his thumb across the taut skin of Eren’s back.

“Please corporal, I don’t want to, it hurts.” 

“Stop being a baby. This is all to prevent a far worse pain in the future, you’ll be thanking me eventually.” 

Realising he had forgotten the lubricant Levi quickly walked to his desk and back to retrieve it. Upon return the boy was completely quivering. It was of course endearing but Levi didn’t want to completely mentally scar the kid. 

“It’s really not the much larger.” A small whine. “If I were to show it to you unless you had the other next to it I doubt you could even tell the difference.” A slightly less pathetic sounding whine. “Would you be less scared on your back?” 

“…No. I’m not scared.”

“I thought you were scared it’ll hurt?”

“I’m not scared it will hurt, I know it’ll hurt.” 

“So you want to stay in this position?” 

“Yes sir.” Levi could see from the back of Eren’s head his ears were burning bright red. He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed by being scared of the pain or what, but he chose to ignore it more or less. Truthfully Eren was embarrassed by the thought of looking directly at his corporal during his special training. 

Levi coated the toy once again liberally with the lube before pressing it lightly against the boy’s entrance. He moaned in a way the seemed to be far from sexual, more dreading what was to come. Levi brought the plug back again and instead pushed a finger towards the hole. He looked at in almost incredulously as he found it was not even slightly swollen. He dipped his finger in a few times; met with a few, what he would like to think, were slightly more sexual moans. Strangely he found it to be exactly as tight as it had been beforehand. 

“I’m going to put it in now.” Levi raised the plug to replace his finger and slowly pushed in only the first few centimetres. He kept it there for a few seconds, watched to see Eren’s breathing grow steady, and then pushed it in to about half way. “Is it painful?”

“Ye-“ A rather long pause Levi was nearly tempted to break it before Eren continued. “No, not, not really, it feels strange but I wouldn’t say painful.”

“Does it feel good?” A longer pause.

“No.” It wasn’t that the answer really displeased Levi in any way but he did act very childish as he made the decision to push it all the way in. Eren started a gasp that ended with a choke as his hole swallowed the largest part of the plug and clasped down on the narrower cylinder that followed it. 

“W-wh-wh-“ Incoherent blubbering followed for nearly 10 seconds before Eren was able to complete his sentence. “Why?” He was lucky it was a small one really, Levi thought to himself. In reference to both remark and the plug. Levi did not really have an appropriate answer. He more or less did it to see how Eren would react. The reaction did not disappoint Levi in the slightest. Eren was now definitely crying, a weak sweat broke out the small of his back that made his skin clammy and without much movement it seemed that his body had become far smaller. There was something different between someone suffering and someone suffering because you had made them with every intention. The later was far more delicious. 

“Shhh, it’s okay it’s all in now isn’t it? Come on brat it won’t hurt any more now it’s in will it? For fucks sake you’ve done this before you know once it’s in it doesn’t hurt.” Eren’s shoulders shrunk and tightened and the entirety of his skin flushed at Levi extremely poor attempt at comfort. 

“But Sir, it feels strange, I don’t-“ A small wriggle of his hips. “It’s uncomfortable.” 

“A small amount of discomfort should be fine, yes? You are a solider Eren.” Eren’s crying had seemed to have stopped, or at least died down. “Stand up.” 

Eren stood slowly, trying hard not to agitate the toy in him. Levi saw when Eren turned to him that he was indeed still crying, tears ran down his face rather steadily in fact but his breathing seemed regular enough. He did not seem to be displaying any of the other signs distress other than a furrowed brow, flushed cheeks and tears. 

“Let’s get you in some clothes.” Eren nodded as Levi walked to the heap in which his clothes were left. Levi threw the clothes to Eren from across the room. Eren lunged forward to grasp the clothes as they may have been intentionally thrown just short. The movement caused the plug to thoroughly disturb his insides and in turn cause him to slip and fall flat on his face with a sound reminiscent to a steak hitting a bath tub. 

“Oh fuck.” Levi saw the blood pooling under Eren’s face on the floor as the boy remained silent. “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t think so.” Levi thought he could hear bubbles from speaking into the blood.

“Shit, here I will help you up.” Levi reached down to help the boy up and saw that his nose was most absolutely broken. “Fuck.” 

“Is it bad?” Eren cringed but seemed to have his emotions in check for the situation at hand.

“I’m not going to lie to you brat, your face is pretty fucked up.” Levi tilted Eren’s head to the right to let the light fall on his face. “I am going to have to reset it.” 

“Okay I’m ready.” Levi swiftly rearranged Eren’s nose for him. He would have gone to Hanji or one of the realer doctors but Levi was used to setting so many when he was younger he could do it just as well, if not better than the staff here. 

“Thank you sir.” Levi looked Eren’s face over once more and noticed since he ate shit he had completed stopped cried. He then thought about how was able to ruin his face and not be phased but couldn’t handle mild discomfort. Followed by how when he reset his nose it still crunched like the ones that hadn’t asked him to fix it until a few days after it had happened. 

“You have the weird healing shit don’t you.” 

“Ah-Yes, I think so sir.” That was went it clicked for Levi. The brat’s shitty titan powers had compromised the progress he had made with Eren. 

“Shit.”

“You reset it sir so I think it’s fine, it’s won’t heal all crooked now.”

“Shut up and put your clothes on.” Eren blushed deep scarlet as he once again realised his nudity after being distracted by his accident. He moved hastily to start to assemble his clothes before slowing down considerably. 

“Do I have to leave it in sir?” Eren had momentarily forgotten about the intrusion by the presence of the intense pain but after moving around again its existence became known again. 

“I swear Eren, hurry the fuck up or I’ll take it out and replace it with my entire fist.” Eren paled as he sped up his actions, grimacing on occasion. Levi was irritated, he had thought of a plan and spent a substantial amount of money on said plan for it to be shitted on. He knew full well that Eren didn’t deserve him being so short with him but he was pissed off. “Alright let’s go to dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so long you would think I would proof read this but I haven't and I am sorry. I will reread it soon and fix it up but for now there is this because I feel that if I don't put something up this will remain forever unfinished. Hopefully this gets the ball rolling again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but also 100% smut. Forgive me padre for I have sinned. Also can't think of a chapter name.  
> As always I love hearing from people and any mistakes please point out as I suck at proof reading and love writing at 3 am.  
> Also super big thank you for 5000 views and all the kudos.

Dinner had passed in a very similar way to lunch. Eren was pale and looked sickly while Petra worried and the others seemed more or less unconcerned, apart from Levi who just started intently the majority of the time. Levi had ordered him directly down to the basement and excused himself back to his quarters for a short while. 

He quickly dropped by his office and picked out the next two plugs in terms of size along with the lubricant before going to his own room. He searched his room swiftly looking for what he wanted before turning on his heels and heading down to the basement. With each clack of his heels on the stone steps leading him down he got more and more giddy, not that his face or body language reflected this. He stepped into the cell to see the boy standing upright facing a wall. In fact at a closer evaluation he saw that the boy was actually leaning his forehead against wall. 

“What are you doing?” Eren lifted his head off the wall and turned around to face his corporal as fast as he could manage, still making it obvious of how zoned out he must have had been just prior.

“Well, sir, ah, sitting feels weird, and I- I got tired of standing and I couldn’t lean my back against the wall so I just-“

“Yeah okay I get it.” Levi gave the boy a quick once over from toe to crown. “Take off your clothes.”

“All of them?”

“Yes.” Levi watched rather uninterested as the boy undressed. It wasn’t that the Eren’s muscles working while he moved weren’t a nice sight, or the fact that he grunted and flinched as he moved because of his intrusion was boring, Levi was just anticipating what was to come too much to care for something so bland in comparison. Once the boy was completely bare Levi pushed him down onto the bed. “Get on your knees and elbows then spread your legs.” Eren did so while little moans of discomfort slipped from his throat through closed lips. Once he had his arse up in the air Levi went to the small bag he had taken with him into the room. He pulled out a length of leather straps with a pole between them, tying each strap around Eren’s thighs, the pole keeping them spread far apart. To get it on he actually had to push Eren’s legs just a little more to get it on. From there he went to push the boy’s shoulders down until he was flush against the mattress. 

“Now Yeager, I want you to just relax okay?”

“Yes sir.” Levi knelt on the bed just behind Eren. He began to push, prod and play just like he had early that day until the boy was a panting mess beneath him. 

“I’m going to pull the plug out now Yeager, brace yourself.” The mattress below him moved, Levi took this as the boy was either trying to nod or ‘bracing himself’ so he decided to go ahead. He pulled the plug out slowly, twisting the plug at times and hearing small mewls as he did so. Once it is completed removed his gently massage the globes of the boys ass. “Good boy Eren” his praise was met by a moan not dissimilar to that of pleasure. Levi was coming to the conclusion Eren rather enjoyed being praised. Levi reached back into the back he had left on the floor and picked up the smaller of the plugs in there along with the lube before leaning back up onto the bed. Be quickly covered the plug with lube as he tossed the other one down onto the bag and pressed it against the boys puckered, slightly swollen, hole. “You can do it Eren, big breath.” The boy sucked in a large breath as Levi began to push the new plug in through the tight ring of muscles. Encouragement and praise really seemed to work Levi further thought as the plug slipped in more or less with ease. The plug popped in after it met the largest diameter and Eren’s hole clamped around it swiftly. “Does it hurt Yeager?”

“No sir.” The response was far from immediate from Eren as he struggled to keep his breaths regular for a short while.

“Good.” Levi reached down to front of Eren and started to slowly stroke his dick back and forth, slick with the small amount of lube on his fingers from the plug. He continues his teasing until the boy was trembling in pleasure and gasping with ‘ah’s as the sensation took away his control of his vocals. Just as he saw the boy getting close he removed his hand and drew his attention back to his ass. He pulled the plug back to largest part, met with a small moan, before thrusting it in and out at a steady pace along its length. When the boy was squirming as best he could with his leg spread so wide Levi pulled it out altogether, Eren let out a quiet high pitched squeal, before reddening at the embarrassing sound. Levi smiled to himself at the reaction before pouring a very liberal amount of lubricant onto his finger before quickly pressing in a finger into the boy. A sound escaped the boy that sounded sweeter than the moans he was letting escape before. Levi was keen to pull the sound out again so e quickly pulled the finger a few centimetres in and out, rewarded by more of the sugary tones. He added a second finger as it was obvious the boy could easily take another with comfort and then revealed in just how soft Erens insides were. He began to stroke along the insides and hook his fingers searching for that bundle of nerves. 

“CORPORAL AH-“ Levi saw the boy tense up as well as felt it around his finger as he had obviously found what he was looking for. 

“What Eren?” Levi asked as he again pushed into the firm spot.

“T-That!” Levi began to thrust in and out with his fingers each time hit the spot that cause Eren to yell and attempt to buck his hips. Levi chuckled and continued in this fashion for not even a minute before the boy was gasping and attempting to speak.

“St-stop, stop STOP stop, please corporal, you have to p-pleaase.” Levi tsked as he fastened his pace and started to hit the boy’s prostate with just a little more power. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No, no-no, good, corpor- too good please, stooop. Sir, please I can see weird stuff and I feel weird.” Eren’s vison has started to become impaired with spots of negative space making him feel light headed. He started to sob as the stimulation became too much, almost wishing to be in pain instead.   
“Good boy Eren, you’re doing so well.” Levi tried to calm him, but admittedly he loved the situation he had created, he hadn’t made anyone sob in pleasure for a decent while. As he fastened his pace again he wrapped his other hand around the boy’s shaft in a deliberately slower pace. It didn’t take much longer for the boy to come, he yelling and moaning being subdued to pants and gasps as he rode out his orgasm. This time amazingly, he hadn’t pasted out but his body trembled so much that if it was possible for him to fall any further, he would have. 

“Was it good Yeager” Levi asked nonchalantly while extracting his finger and reaching to his bag for a cloth and other thing. A positive sounding moan was all Eren could manage as he was still recovering, not that it mattered, Levi already knew the answer. Levi hastily cleaned up the mess on Eren’s rear and front before wiping off his hands and picking up the largest plug he had brought with him. He almost felt guilty putting another one in for when the boy slept but now knowing his powers would remove any progress made he didn’t really have a choice. “I’m putting another in.” Levi warned him before pushing it in, this time Eren made lusty sounding groans as it easily slipped in with no resistance. Levi began to undo the leather straps while thinking of how easy it was to change reactions with just a little work. After he took the contraption off Eren slumped down into the bed, moaning as he did in fatigue and weak pleasure, still drunk of his orgasm. Levi helped a half asleep Eren into his bedclothes before shackling him with a brief apology about how he really had no choice and that he had to. Eren was far from concerned as Levi did so, wanting most of all to slip into unconsciousness. 

“I’ll come for you in the morning, be ready brat.”

“Mmmyes sar.” 

“Close enough Yeager.” Levi clucked and ruffled the boys hair as he left the room with his possessions, minus Eren, not concerned his the small signs of affection as he was reasonably confident Eren would forget them in the morning considering how out of it he seemed. He walked up the stair and upon seeing the clock was happy to realise it was well before he had to sleep and well before he knew the brat would normally fall asleep. He decided to take the chance to go wash up properly and concoct what he would have in store for the boy in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will have sex eventually I promise. Please feel free to leave any comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been 5 months but please forgive me. I think I will be wrapping this up in the next two or three chapters unless more inspiration hits me in the face. Also I am so behind on the manga that I have no idea what is even happening at the moment, so if anything I write contradicts what is now known, please forgive me. Also I have edited the previous chapter and will eventually update them with the corrected versions.  
> Again I love receiving comments so if you have anything to say about the story, please post it.

“Wake up.”

“Yes; good morning sir.” Eren lifted his body from the bed looking dazed yet answering fast and efficiently. 

“Sleep well?”

“Yes sir.” Eren’s eyes moved to meet his superiors before they swiftly dropped back down as his entire face flushed red. Levi smiled to himself as he revelled in the reaction he drew from the boy just by being near him. 

“Well that’s swell, now get naked and kneel on the bed.” Levi could only keep talking pleasantries for so long. Eren had reddened further at the command but took to his orders with a mumbled ’yes sir’. Eren kneeled on the cot and roused enough from his sleep to remember the intrusion that remained lodged inside of him. “I am going to put one larger in, okay?”

“Okay, I mean, yes sir.” The boy was obviously embarrassed but he no longer scared at the prospect. Levi made quite short work of extracting the plug to replace with the next size up. He enjoyed the few subtle moans he got in return but had decided not to spend too much time up in the morning as he did have things to attend to. 

“Get dressed, we have things to do, at lunch make sure you come see me, I will change the plug again and maybe if there is extra time you may be a surprise.” 

“I have to walk around like this all day?” Eren felt a pang fear at the prospect, when Levi nodded his heart sunk. “People will notice, sir, please don’t make me.” 

“Now why would I be taking orders from a brat like you? If you don’t want people to notice then don’t let them find out, just act normal.”

“But sir, I ca-“

“I am getting pretty sick of your attitude Yeager.” Levi glared daggers at Eren until the boy lowered his gaze. A mumbled and embarrassed apology being uttered after a few beats of heavy silence. “Good. Now, get dressed.” He shot another cold glare at Eren. “I’ll see you at breakfast.” 

Once Levi had left Eren clothed himself, groaning at the intrusion that was disturbed with each of his movements. He didn’t think it hurt but he didn’t enjoy it either. It felt alien inside of him, it may not hurt but it was unpleasant he decided. What Levi did to him with his fingers had felt amazing but he did not feel the same pleasure from the polished wood. A heat in his stomach stirred at remembering the night before. His slowly brought his hand down to the front of his pants and could feel the blood pooling in his crotch. He couldn’t go to breakfast like that but despite his effort he just couldn’t will it away as he used to. He knew that he could get rid of it the same way Levi had for him but there was something that was stopping him. He thought it may have been Reiner’s warning but it didn’t feel as though that was it. 

His loins began to ache with his need to touch and release that he pushed the uneasy feeling to the side of his mind and went for it. He was quick to get his hands under his waist band but found that space too constricting and ended up completely releasing his hard on from the material it was straining so hard against. The temperature in the basement was low and he flinched when the sensitive skin hit the cold air. His wrapped his hands around his length partially to shield it from the cold but mainly because he craved the sensation. To start he began moving up and down, breathing in time with his strokes. They were messy but he could not get over the feeling of flesh moving against flesh, the way his skin moved with his hand around his head, the throbbing heat radiating from the act. 

He felt his release build and build as he tried to mimic what Levi had done to him, thumbing over his slit while trying to keep a rhythmic stroking. His muscles begun to tense and he could feel the plug being moved as his ass spasmed. The sensation soon became too much and he came into his hand. Eren looked down at his release as he panted heavily and felt a particular type of drowsy. He sluggishly moved off the bed and cleaned his hand off on his old tunic he would be washing later that day after he couldn’t think of a better solution. He stood as he went to leave his cell but could not shake the feeling of guilt he had acquired after the situation. He then tried to think who he felt guilty to, was it Corporal Levi? 

He climbed the stair and started to compare his experiences more. He had felt the best when Levi had touched him but through doing it himself he definitely felt as though he had more power. He also considered the immense amount of embarrassment he felt when he had to do it with Levi, that when he did it alone, was gone. He had been doubting what he was supposed to be learning from the so called lessons, but he decided if he was now able to that by his own hand he must have been learning something. None the less the feeling he had broken some form of a rule remained. 

He entered the hall to eat breakfast with the rest of the squad and quickly took his seat, careful not to let his face or voice betray him as he could feel the plug inside of him. The conversation at breakfast was minimal as normal, pleasantries and conversation being tossed about, it was friendly but seemed distant as Eren was used to excluded from it. Eren look around the table as people passed around idle chat. His eyes locked momentarily with his corporal’s and he found himself quickly adverting his eyes and quickly feeling a small amount of sweat condense on his skin making him feel tacky if the air was humid. He was definitely feeling nervous, but he wondered about what; was is that he did feel guilty about that morning and was scared of Levi finding out about his actions? He tried to push it from his mind but as he ate his breakfast with a carefully lowered gaze it continued to eat away at his mind.

Levi had noticed the boy’s quick aversion to the eye contact as well as his timid actions throughout the course of breakfast. He decided not to confront the boy despite there obviously something amiss. He had a busy dad ahead but had set aside time at lunch for Eren already and dealing with him now would diminish it. He left breakfast without a word to the boy to and went to deal with the beginning of his packed schedule. It had bothered him to see Eren like that, not from concern, but more so he felt as though the boys was keeping something from him. Embarrassment looked good on the boy but Levi was easily irritated when he was not the one directly causing it. He soon slipped into a deep concentration as he began his rather difficult work, Eren’s strange behaviour escaping his mind. 

Eren’s mind by comparison, was swimming. Rather than the confusion of his guilty conscious being swiftly extracted from his mind, it had manifested until he was on the edge of hysteria. Not knowing how Levi would react when he found out, if he did not already know, terrified Eren to a state where he was hardly able to complete the chores he had been made to do. Eren had panicked in the morning that he would found out about the plug deeply seated in his ass but it had become one of his lesser concerns. When it was time for him to begin washing the laundry his thoughts still did not sway from his feeling of dismay over his actions. It had felt good so he did not completely understand why he felt that way, not had Levi ever said he was not allowed to do what he did. None the less Eren wallowed as he begun the laundry. 

It took him awhile to get through the majority of his superior’s washing. He was alone so he did not stop himself from letting out small groans when the plug rubbed against him uncomfortably as he went about the tiresome work. He eventually got to his own clothing and as he picked through it and set about cleaning them he saw the white stains on the discarded tunic he had used that morning. His loins stirred and his heart sank at his reaction as his guilt deepened at his excitement as just remembering the act. He finished the laundry but he was on the verge of an anxiety attack as he thought of how he would soon have to see Levi. As he had finished his duties he knew he had to go to lunch as it was also time for it to start but he could not stop feeling apprehensive. He was aware that being late would absolutely piss off Levi and that ended up being the driving force that made his feet move towards the hall. 

Eren dragged his feet and was a few meters away before he heard his name being called out “Eren, get your lunch and we will eat in my office, I need to talk to you” Levi instructed him as he was already walking up towards his office lunch in hand. Eren responded with a ‘yes sir’ before entering the halls, collecting his lunch and excusing himself. He should feel the clamminess of his hands holding his food as he made his way to see Levi. When he reached the door he had to swallow a few times before he could call out, unable to knock as his hands were full. 

“Sir, can you let me in?” Eren heard a sigh and the sound of chair scraping against the ground followed by footsteps slowing approaching the door. The door swung open and Eren was met face to face with Levi, staring directly at him. 

“So, why don’t you start with what you are keeping from me?” Levi asked without delay standing to the side and holding the door to allow the boy him. Eren however did not move. All the stress and anxiety he had experienced over the hours previous, wondering if Levi knew or not and how he would react was reaching its apex. Levi looked at Eren’s face as the boy as tears started to fall down his cheek and his lips tremble. Levi held back a sigh and waited for the boy to respond. 

“I’m so sorry sir, please don’t be angry with me.” Eren replied weakly with his eyes tightly scrunched up with tears still escaping. His body started to shake so Levi took the food from his hands and placed it on a table before pulling the boy inside and shutting the door 

“Depending on what it is, I mightn’t be, but if you don’t tell me I will be.” Levi said calmly as his moved the boy to sit on the couch, Levi opted for standing in front of him. 

“I am really sorry sir, I didn’t think at the time, I thought it would be fine, I’m sorry.” 

“That’s really not telling me anything Yeager.”

“It-it wouldn’t go down, and when you did it, it felt so good. I’m sorry sir. I’m sorry.” Levi looked down at the boy now sobbing as he apologised. It was obvious the boy had pleasured himself. In truth, Levi did not particularly care, it was unnatural for a boy of his age to not be masturbating. Levi could not however, let an opportunity like this pass him by. He tilted his head slightly and tsked loudly and waited for Eren’s bright jewel toned eyes to look up at him, they always looked so much better under a wet layer of tears glazing them. 

“Well now, we can’t have that can we?” Levi revealed as the boy audibly swallowed, clearly fearing what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a lot of lewd in this chapter but the next will. Again sorry about the huge gap between chapters but I have been sad all the time and am in my final year of high school and working a part time job so I don't have a lot of spare time. Oh and in regards to that I got a 30/30 on my first English SAC for the year which is super amazing and I am absolutely stoked about, sorry about posting about it here but all my friends got rather poor scores so I can't brag to them about it but it has me super happy.  
> Sorry this chapter was sort of short after the huge wait as well.  
> Also I am considering writing some Gorillaz fanfic (2d&murdoc) and maybe some Hannibal stuff in the future thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!

“I’m sorry sir.” Levi let out an almost dramatic sigh as he shifted his weight onto one foot.

“Apologies do not mean much to me Yeager.” He heard Eren snivel and choke slightly, most likely holding back another sorry. “Should I just cut it off?” Eren paled substantially, his body stoped trembling and seemed to have frozen in both shock and fear. Levi smiled down at the boy, safe in freely showing expression knowing the younger man was not about to look up any time soon. He was glad he got to enjoy the reaction of a seed of fear sown years prior. For so long the fear of his manhood being guillotined had stopped Eren from activities normal for boys his age so it now being threatened to be exacted upon him left him crippled. Levi said nothing further as he let the threat lay heavily in the air. It took the boy under a minute to begin to plea. 

“Please sir, don’t, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” 

“Well, Yeager, why don’t you start with telling me exactly what you did, in detail?” Levi stopped smiling as he took on a serious tone, bending slightly at the waist to loom over the child, an act he often did not get to indulge in. 

“I, I started getting hard, in my pants…” Eren said in a small voice.

“Hmm, your penis got hard all by itself? You didn’t start playing with it?” Levi asked in a demanding but measured voice. 

“I was thinking about-, remembering what you had done the night before.”

“Are you trying to pin this as my fault Brat?” Levi feigned anger in his voice but he didn’t really care about the entire situation, if anything he was happy that Eren was reacting to just the memory of his touch. 

“No sir, I’m sorry, it’s just that it felt so good so when I remembered it, it made my-I got excited.” Eren whimpered, he did not want to anger the man nor try to shift the blame, he knew it was his fault. He was relieved to at least know he was in the wrong, all that left him anxious now was not knowing his punishment. 

“Say it properly Yeager. Say thinking about me made your dick hard.” Levi’s words sounded so cold and professional that to Eren’s ears he could only take it as an order. He looked up at his superior before taking a few wobbly breathes and lowering his gaze to his lap.

“Thinking about you made my… dick hard, sir.” Eren had flushed substantially but with the added embarrassment of this ridicule he started to focus less on the prospect of losing his cock to a blade. 

“And then what happened Yeager?” Levi prompted, very satisfied in seeing the boy squirm as he said the lewd words. Most likely the adolescent did not fully comprehend what he was saying, which was slightly disappointing to the man as if he did he would probably have been a darker shade of red. Regardless Levi wanted to probe further to see what he could make the boy reveal. 

“I tried to make it go away, like I used to, but it wouldn’t. I knew I had to go to breakfast and I couldn’t like that, so I started to touch myself like you had.” The boy flushed further as he remembered his morning activities, partly because of the shame of having done wrong, partially because of remembering an arousing scene in front of another. 

“’Like I had’ is very vague Yeager.”

“I-I touched my penis.” Eren looked up through wet eyelashes to Levi hoping his explanation would be enough.

“Is that all? You didn’t touch the plug or your chest at all?” Levi raised an eyebrow along with his question, daring the boys to lie to him.

“No!” The boy blushed furiously, somehow scandalised by the suggestion. “I only touched there, just there, until the stuff came out.”

“Oh, so you not only touched yourself. But you ejaculated too? Such a selfish, slutty boy, coming all by himself. Your friend was in his right mind to warn you, he must have sensed you were a slut and tried his best to stop everybody else from finding out.” Levi revelled in seeing the boys eyes fill to the brim with watery tears. “Is that what you want Yeager?” Seeing the boy raise his eyes to meet his after the question was left vaguely looming in the air. “Do you want everyone to think you are a slut?’

“No!” Eren cried out, he knew the word held negative connotations yet only now was he starting to understand what it actually meant. He wasn’t able to control his body and because of that people would hate him, find him so disgusting he would have to have his manhood taken from him. He did not want to be a slut.

“So you don’t want to be a slut?” Eren had lost the ability to talk as he felt the rise of panic in his cheat, the lump of negative emotion in his chest, the tears seemingly unable to stop at the thought of people hating him even more as a slut, after they had already labelled him a monster. Instead of speaking Eren simply shook his head, weakly at first, then gaining ferocity, making his tears fly off to the sides, he raised her arms to wipe them away with his sleeves and it made him realise he was shaking. He had not gotten to truly break down like this, even after all the stress from what had transpired and caused him to become Levi’s temporary charge to begin with. The only way he had previously gotten to express strong emotion was through anger, he found this immense dread and sadness almost refreshing by comparison, but still very far from pleasant. 

Levi stared hard down at the boy, now almost hyperventilating at the intensity in which he broke down. Levi enjoyed to see people suffer, to a certain degree, but this was no longer fun for him. He found himself almost taken aback from Eren’s reactions to the thought of people hating him. After half a day riddled with anxiety Levi had decided it was time to give the boy a small reward, after all, he hadn’t even truly been in the wrong after all. 

“Shh, brat, it’s okay. No one will know, we will keep it between us okay?” Eren looked up at his commanding officer who was now leaning slightly more over him, not in an imposing way exactly, it was almost comforting, while still giving off an air of dominance. Eren started up at Levi with pleading eyes, wanting to know it wasn’t a trick; that Levi really wouldn’t tell anyone. He thought it seemed as though he was telling the truth, but when it came to reading Levi, Eren found himself almost illiterate. 

“Really?” 

“Of course, I try to not make a habit of lying.” Levi reached his hand down to the boys head and rested it there or just a split second before it drifted down to a stronger hold on his shoulder. “Turn around for me Jaeger and lean your torso against the back of the couch.” Levi started to push at Eren’s shoulder gently beginning to turn the boy. Eren looked up at him with questions in his eyes, wanting to know why he was turning before he committed to the action. Levi may have usually interpreted this as disobedience but knowing the amount of stress the boy had gone through, he decided to humour him. “It’s time to change your plug.”

Eren blushed but turned quickly, some of his fear and embarrassment being pushed out of the way by his memory of the prostrate massage he had received the night before. Levi brought his hand up the curve of his Eren’s ass, the touch causing him to press his chest firmly into the couch. His breath hitched slightly as he felt the steady hands start to pull his pants down, exposing his skin to the air. The hand then ventured down the seam of his ass till it gently rested over the solid protrusion coming from within him. He tensed his shoulders and clenched his hands into the plush exterior of the couch as he felt Levi lean over his, breath ghosting his neck.   
“You hard already Brat?” Eren’s heart skipped a beat as his completed a quick mental check of his body. He groaned as he realised Levi was right; he was hard. He wanted to curl into himself as he thought about how Levi had barely touched him and apart from the embarrassment he had hardly been truly thinking about the situation, yet he still became aroused. 

“I am sorry sir.” Eren whispered into the couch, just loud enough for Levi to hear. Levi let out another breath that crawled over Eren’s skin, causing goose bumps to form over his skin and a small shudder force its way through his body. Levi moved his hand ever so slightly over the base of the plug to cause a gentle sensation as he maneuverer his other arm under Eren’s shirt to the front of his chest, making Eren pull back from the couch to allow him to. 

“Don’t be sorry, you’re allowed to get hard when I am here okay?”

“O-okay, sir.” Eren feeling settled that he was being given rules, knowing the rules made it far easier to obey. Spending the time he did training taught him the comfort of living life by set rules, yes it was harsh and yes it was hard, but by following rules he was given a clear measure of right from wrong, something that had become far more blurred after his first transformation. Levi resumed his gentle touches, mainly focused on the idea he was going to give Eren a reward, even if the boy himself wasn’t aware he was receiving one, to stop himself from simply doing what please him and making the boy cry and whimper further. His fingers caught on a nipple and he started to tease it with a light, feather touched. Eren was letting little gasps escape him as the sweet stimulus turned his chest abuzz with sensitivity. Levi soon felt the small mounds harder and he began to pinch them, not hard enough to cause discomfort of any kind but enough to really feel. He soon started to play with the plug in earnest when he heard Eren’s breath become faster from him fondling his chest. At first he only used his fingers to lightly push and rotate the plug but after a few minutes he felt Eren’s skin become clammy and warm, so he decided to step it up a notch. 

He tugged harder a few times on the plug to get Eren used to the feeling of the puckered skin being disturbed before he started pulling in back to its widest point. He have the boy a few moments to adjust before then easily slipping the plug out easier assisted by the tapered design. He placed the plug down on the floor, mentally reminding himself to clean both the plug and the spot it was placed upon after catering to the boy’s needs. He moved his fingers nimbly back up while continuing his now firm caresses to Eren’s chest. He pressed the pad of three fingers over the now empty hole, slowly massaging relaxing circles before tentatively pressing in one finger to check if there was enough lubricant. Dissatisfied with what he found Levi gently removed his fingers before standing up and retrieving the bottle of solution from his desk. As he turned back his eyes skited over Eren’s form, not having had an effort to move from the couch but already trembling. 

“What’s wrong Yeager?” Levi called as he made his way back across the room. Eren’s shoulders tensed and bunched up before he responded, Levi already settling back between his legs. 

“I’m sorry sir?” 

“For what?” Levi was genuinely at a loss as to why the boy was apologising but didn’t let any of his concern leak into his voice as he spoke. 

“You stopped…”

“I just went to get lubricant, calm down.” The boy seemed calmed by the response so Levi went ahead with uncapping the bottle and pouring a liberal amount over his fingers before placing it on the ground beside the plug. He reached his finger up the Eren’s hole a heard the boy produce a whine so quite he barely caught it, nonetheless he was not surprised, the lubricant was far from warm. He continued to massage over the ring of muscle before returning his finger back in side. The change in texture was delicious, smooth and soft so unlike the puckered skin just before it. Levi narrowed his gaze at the boy and decided he was close to ready, he would have him, and soon. Followed by him mentally convincing himself that is was not only because he wanted to feel the contrast between what would be a sweet, firm friction and the velvety sleek innards of the boy. 

He continued to fuck into the boy with one digit, already the boy was far looser than he had been in days previous, it didn’t take long for him to slide in a second beside it and know from the airy moan the boy probably didn’t even feel the burn of the stretch. He grazed over his prostate a few times soaking in the trembles and yelps when he did never the less he fought the urge to press down firmly and have the boy wither completely before him. After all this was a reward Levi reminded himself. The boy seemed lost in sensation ever before Levi snaked his spare hand around to his front and grasped him, previously resting on the side of his hips to steady the trembling figure. Eren let out a loud moan as Levi started to stroke his head by didn’t come, to Levi’s surprise. He used this moment to start scissoring his fingers inside the boys, wanting to stretch him further than he had ever been before. 

Eren Let out a shriek but Levi continued his ministrations, speeding his movements on the boy’s erection as he carefully stretched him out. “Sir please, I’m gonna, I’m going to-” Eren’s voice was cut off as he yelled and began to spurt. Levi slowed his movements to help milk every drop out of his release but remained at the same pace as his scissored further inside of the boy. After a few moments Eren fell into the couch boneless, the change of angle causing Levi to unintentionally graze the now over sensitive bundle of nerves, Eren let out a low moan and clenched his fingers as he ground out a plead “Sir…” Levi sighed as he slowly removed his fingers and walked over to his desk and removed a plug from the box, two sizes bigger than the boy had been wearing before but after all that stretching he was sure he could handle it. Levi looked down and regarded the box before he walked back; Eren was now well and truly past the half way mark through the sizes, and there was no way he would have to use the largest sizes before he could take him. He had brought the larger sizes more in anticipation of possible situations he could create well after the boy was used to fucking.   
He made his way back and settled behind the boy once more, wiping his fingers on the plug to remove some of the residual lubricant. He pressed the tip of the plug against the boy’s hole before he heard the boy moan, a little more desperate than before. “What is it Yeager?” The boy tensed as he knew his attitude must have been noticed before sinking further down into the couch. 

“Can, can you wait just a little before putting it in? Feeling so full all the time feels so… strange. Even now it feel like your fingers are still inside.” Eren replied in a small voice, Levi considered this for a moment. “I mean I can tell their not! It’s just that, it’s almost like, I- I don’t know.” Levi was stuck at a point of indecision, on one hand he knew he had set up the momentary goal of being kind to the goal, on the other his sadistic side wanted to shove it in without giving notice and watch him squirm. He ended up going for the middle ground before sighing and preparing to explain. 

“Look Yeager, your titan healing means if I leave this out it’s just going to get harder and harder to put it in.” The boy let out a sound of discontent, not strong enough to be taken as insubordination but enough to make it clear he didn’t like what he was hearing. “Tomorrow I’ll leave it out for as long as you want, but only after you take something far larger. Look forward to it Brat.” Eren looked back at his corporal as his paled. 

“Will it hurt?” Eren asked, fear evident in his stare.

“I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t.” Levi said, lips almost quirking at the corners, promise in his eyes that didn’t seem to say he would be gentle. 

“O-okay.” Eren stuttered and Levi hummed a short sound of approval before pushing the plug all the way into the base without preamble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I take so long to write chapters, at least it wasn't 5 months this time right guys?   
> I picked up a lot more shifts at work because I was saving for an international holiday and wanted to pay for it in full myself and school has been even busier but I will try to write more often.   
> I also have two original works I have been very slowly working on which has taken some time out of working on this. I know that original works don't get as much attention but I have to say I enjoy writing and reading them probably more than I do fanfics (of course that's not absolute and it is up the the quality of each piece of work I just like original stories as of late) 
> 
> Thank you to every single person that has left kudos, comments and bookmarked this story and every person that has taken the time aside to read it, I really do appreciate it so much!


End file.
